


Vignette no. 2

by Agogobell28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, THAW-verse, time heals all wounds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is sort of a pastiche of Sharkodactyl‘s style, but with some Brightsilverkitty mixed in (particularly regarding the subject matter). It’s a Harry Potter drabble in the “Time Heals All Wounds”-verse - if you haven’t read THAW, go read it NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette no. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightsilverkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brightsilverkitty).



“What, do you think it’s plebeian or something?” asks Hermione.

Bellatrix flushes. “No, not at all. It’s just that the last time we did anything of the sort, we were on the run from a psychopathic reign of terror. Since then, I suppose I haven’t thought about camping in any other context.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” says Hermione. She is silent for a bit, then says, “Look, promise this time will be a quiet and peaceful holiday. We won’t be on the lam, and it’ll be nice to see the lakes and mountains and all of that, and we can have lots and lots of sex. Or maybe not, depending on how cold it is.”

Bellatrix looks up from her doodling, and grins teasingly. “You know me better than that, Hermione. It doesn’t matter _how_ cold it is, I’ll tear off your clothes like a vicious mountain lion and eat you alive.”

Hermione laughs, red-faced, and continues, “There are so many walks we can do. I’ve looked at some guide books, and there’s _really_ no limit. I mean, we can’t fly, because of the Muggles, but one can appreciate beauty just as well from the ground.” She gets up from the kitchen table, stretches, and goes over to kneel beside Bellatrix. “This would be _just_ us two, no distractions, nothing to bother us.”

Bellatrix turns to look at Hermione, who’s taken on the countenance of a lost puppy, gazing up into her girlfriend’s face. “Well, in _that_ case… I think I can handle it.”

Hermione leans up and gives Bellatrix’s cheek a quick kiss. Then she stands and says to the room at large, “All right, then, that’s settled. We should make a list of what we need.”


End file.
